Give me attention (Repost)
by monggu kai
Summary: Chankai chibi ! "Hyung mau membuat Jongin gendut dan makin cokelat kan? jadi kalau Jongin nanti semakin cokelat dan hitam Chan hyung akan suka mengejek Jongin bersama teman hyung. Jongin makin benci Chan hyung! " CHANKAI ...CHANKAI


**Give Me Attention**

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

Jongin tersenyum senang saat melihat hyung tetangganya itu tampak masuk ke rumah di seberang sana. Ia menghentikan bermain pasir-pasiran di taman rumahnya. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu berlari-lari kecil memasuki rumahnya sendiri untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tapi ia berhenti berlari saat sudah mencapai anak tangga pertama. Ia menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Appa nya selalu mengingatkannya tiap naik tangga agar ia berjalan pelan dan berpegangan kuat pada tiang penyangga di pinggir tangga. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil buku tulis dan buku gambar dari tas nya dan membawa nya ke bawah lagi dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun sayang, kenapa tubuh mu kotor sekali?"

Yuri melihat pakaian anaknya yang kotor, belum lagi ada pasir yang lengket di lengan kanan Jongin. Ia memblokir jalan anaknya yang akan menuju keluar rumah.

"Jongin tadi main pasir lagi kan?"

Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan umma nya.

"Ayo kita mandi dan ganti baju mu dulu"

Yuri menarik tangan anaknya bermaksud membawanya ke kamar mandi, tapi ia merasakan Jongin enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jongin ingin segera menemui Chan hyung umma"

Yuri tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlalu lengket dengan anak tetangga nya itu. Ia sadar Jongin kesepian di sini karena tak memiliki teman sebaya di sekitar rumah mereka. Satu-satu nya teman nya adalah Chanyeol, bocah berusia 8 tahun yang sudah duduk di kelas 3 SD. Anaknya ini begitu menyukai Chanyeol dan selalu menanti bocah tampan itu pulang sekolah karena jam pulang anaknya yang masih kelas 1 SD berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kelas 3. Yang ia tahu, Jongin sangat suka bermain dengan Chanyeol karena anak tetangga nya itu juga anak baik dan menganggap Jongin adalah adiknya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kotor begini sayang. Chan hyung juga pasti tidak suka bermain dengan mu yang kotor dan membawa kuman. Jongin tidak ingin kan Chan hyung menjauhi Jongin karena Jongin kotor?"

Jongin kecil terlihat berpikir karena kata-kata umma nya.

"Iya, Jongin tidak mau"

Yuri mencium pipi tembem anaknya.

"Nah, ayo sekarang ke kamar mandi dulu. Jongin harus mandi supaya wangi"

"Apa kalau Jongin wangi Chan hyung akan selalu menyukai Jongin dan mengajak Jongin bermain bersama nya terus?"

Yuri tertawa mendengar pemikiran anaknya.

"Tentu saja sayang"

_CHANKAI_

Jongin memasuki rumah keluarga Park dengan menenteng boneka beruang beserta buku miliknya. Ia tersenyum melihat Chan hyung nya ada di ruang tamu bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ia tak peduli pada teman-teman hyung nya itu, karena tetap hyung nya lah yang ingin ia temui.

"Chan hyung…..!"

Chanyeol melihat Jongin berlari mendekatinya.

"Eoh Jongina"

Matanya kembali fokus melihat layar TV dimana ia sedang bermain game bersama Suho. Ia terus memencet _stick game_ nya untuk mengalahkan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Hyung, tadi aku menggambar kuda yang kita naiki di Jeju waktu itu. Aku juga mengarang tentang piknik keluarga kita tadi di sekolah. Ibu guru bilang cerita ku bagus" ucap Jongin antusias.

Jongin mengguncang tangan hyungnya agar segera melihat buku gambar dan karangannya. Tapi suara khas anak-anak Jongin itu tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari layar TV. Ia melihat tiga teman Chan hyung nya juga fokus melihat TV.

"Ah, tembak…!"

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku yang akan menang kali ini. Sasaran tembakan mu meleset terus"

"Tidak Suho, aku yang akan menang. Lihat saja nanti"

"Hyung, Chan hyung…."

Panggilan Jongin terlalu biasa dan di anggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak merespon panggilannya. Ia tak patah semangat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari _game_ nya. Jongin kecil malah mengguncang kuat bahu hyung nya.

"Aduh Jongin, jangan ganggu hyung dulu. Nanti hyung kalah nih"

"Hyung, ayo main dengan Jongin saja. Jongin sudah dari tadi menunggu hyung pulang"

"Woah Chanyeol, peluru mu meleset ! pasti Suho yang akan menang"

"Diamlah Jongdae, kau tonton saja aksi ku bersama Minseok di sana"

Jongin melihat lagi wajah serius Chan hyung nya yang terlalu asyik hingga mengabaikannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi appa nya bilang ia dilarang menangis dan tidak boleh jadi anak cengeng.

"Chan hyung, lihat dulu gambar Jongin. Pasti hyung suka melihatnya, ada gambar hyung disana" Jongin terlalu berharap Chanyeol melihat hasil karyanya supaya ia mendapat pujian dari hyung nya ini.

"Nanti saja Jongin. Hyung harus memenangkan game ini. Ah, kena kau Suho!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan melompat-lompat senang karena berhasil menembak satu _agent_ milik Suho di _game_ yang masih seru mereka mainkan. Minseok yang melihat adik kecil yang terus berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol kasihan juga.

"Chanyeol, adik kecil itu sepertinya mau menangis karena kau abaikan"

"Jongin, jangan cengeng" ucap Chanyeol cuek tanpa melihat Jongin yang sekarang masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, berhenti mainnya…"

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Jongin yang kini kesal tak mendapat perhatian dari Chan hyung nya berlari ke arah televisi dan berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Suho yang sedang bermain kesulitan melihat pergerakan _agent-agent_ milik mereka.

"Adik gendut, menyingkir dulu. Aku harus mengalahkan Chanyeol sekarang" ucap Suho tak sabaran.

" _Shireo!"_

Jongin makin kesal dengan teman hyung nya ini. Ia sudah merebut perhatian Chan hyungnya, dan sekarang malah mengatakan ia gendut.

"Chan, singkirkan dulu adik mu itu cepat" Jongdae juga ikut bersuara.

"Jongin, menyingkir dulu. Nanti hyung beri cokelat" bujuk Chanyeol

"Jangan memberi anak itu cokelat Chan, lihat kulitnya sudah cukup cokelat seperti beruang gendut"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae kini tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Tapi sepertinya lucu juga Chan. Beri saja cokelat banyak untuknya agar ia makin gendut dan berkulit cokelat. Pasti adik mu itu lucu dan bisa membuat kami tertawa tiap kesini. Aku suka anak-anak gendut" ucap Jongdae antusias seperti gemas melihat Jongin.

Suara tawa ketiga bocah itu makin keras. Minseok diam saja melihat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa. Ia kembali memperhatikan adik kecil di depan mereka itu tampaknya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca matanya dan tinggal menangis saja.

"Chan hyung jahat ! Jongin benci Chan hyung!"

Jongin berlari menuju rumahnya meninggalkan buku dan bonekanya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya menangis Chanyeol" ucap Minseok mengingatkan

"Sudah biasa, aku mudah menanganinya. Dia terlalu dekat dengan ku, aku akan memberinya permen saja nanti" ucap Chanyeol enteng

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol melihat Jongin di halaman sekolah sedang bermain bersama temannya. Ia yang berniat mencari Suho dan Jongdae saat jam istirahat ini secara kebetulan malah melihat adik nya yang lucu itu disana. Sepertinya sudah tiga hari ia tak melihat Jongin bermain ke rumahnya, dan tentu saja anak selucu Jongin selalu membuatnya rindu.

"Di larang makan permen seperti ini. Hyung akan melaporkan mu pada Yuri ajumma nanti dirumah"

Chanyeol pura-pura mengancam Jongin tentang kebiasaanya memakan permen yang dilarang ummanya. Ia menarik stik permen bewarna merah itu dari mulut Jongin dan mengemut permen itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Jongin menghentikan bermain jungkat-jungkitnya bersama temannya dan turun melihat Chanyeol.

"Jongina, kenapa berhenti?"

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan temannya dan malah menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol merasa heran mengapa Jongin terlihat marah sekali sekarang?. Wajah _chubby_ Jongin terlihat merengut, bukan wajah penuh senyum seperti biasa saat melihatnya.

"Jongina, dia siapa?

"Dia hyung jahat. Taeminie, kita main di dalam kelas saja"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas"

Teman Jongin bernama Taemin itu segera menarik tangan Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Hyung jahat?"

Ia berpikir keras mengapa Jongin mengatakan ia jahat. Setahunya Jongin tidak pernah berkata aneh-aneh tentang dirinya selama ini. Jadi kenapa sekarang adiknya itu terlihat marah?

"Apa aku punya salah padanya?"

_CHANKAI_

Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dengan lemas. Lelah sekali setelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Taemin dan Sehun. Sabtu yang panas dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok untuk bocah sekecil Jongin. Saat ia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, Chan hyungnya melambai ke arahnya. Karena tiap sabtu jam pulang mereka sama, maka tak heran kalau Chanyeol menunggu Jongin pulang. Jongin kecil merengut melihat hyungnya itu tak nampak bersalah.

"Baju mu agak basah, pasti kau banyak berlari tadi kan?"

Ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya. Dan kini kedua tangan hyungnya menarik-narik pipinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin gemas. Biasanya ia tak marah jika hyungnya menyentuh-nyentuh nya seperti ini, tapi sekarang ia marah.

"Huh, jangan pegang-pegang pipi Jongin"

Ia berjalan kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol yang ia tepis kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali ia berlari cepat supaya lekas sampai rumah. Tapi secepat-cepatnya ia berlari, Chan hyung nya pasti dengan mudah melombanya. Kaki hyungnya itukan panjang, beda sekali dengan kakinya yang kecil dan pendek.

"Jongin, tunggu hyung. Kau kenapa sih?"

Jongin makin sebal karena hyung nya tak ingat kesalahannya. Mungkin hyungnya itu pura-pura tak ingat. Chanyeol sedikit berlari mengejar adiknya yang sepertinya ngambek.

"Jongin, ayo hyung belikan es krim. Hyung masih punya uang jajan" ajak Chanyeol

" _Shireo!"_

"Dua es krim cokelat bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Jongin yang berhenti berjalan. Jongin belum pernah menolak es krim pemberiannya selama ini. Es krim salah satu makanan favorit Jongin selain ayam goreng. Ia biasa mendapat pelukan dari Jongin tiap memberikan makanan favorit itu pada adiknya ini.

"Hyung mau membuat Jongin gendut dan makin cokelat kan? jadi kalau Jongin nanti semakin cokelat dan hitam Chan hyung akan suka mengejek Jongin bersama teman hyung. Jongin makin benci Chan hyung! "

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat kenapa Jongin marah padanya.

"Jadi gara-gara yang kemarin itu dia marah?"

Chanyeol diam saja melihat Jongin yang berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

_CHANKAI_

Mendapati rumahnya sepi tanpa suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol resah juga. Biasanya setelah ia pulang sekolah atau pulang di sore hari selalu ada Jongin yang menunggu nya. Tapi sudah seminggu lebih Jongin tidak mau menemuinya. Ia sudah mencoba menemui Jongin ke rumahnya, tapi Jongin selalu mengunci kamar dan enggan melihatnya. Umma Jongin saja tidak bisa membujuk Jongin agar memaafkannya. Kali ini ia akan mencoba menemui Jongin lagi, siapa tahu ia sudah tak marah. Terkadang anak kecil kan mudah lupa pada hal-hal yang membuatnya marah dengan bujukan.

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang diam dan serius memperhatikan bukunya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi diam nya Jongin. Adiknya itu menggemaskan sekali. Ia masih berdiri di anak tangga teratas dan kini memperhatikan anak-anak _puppy_ yang ada di bawah kaki Jongin. Ia baru melihat anak-anak _puppy_ itu, apa Jongin baru memeliharanya?

"Jjangah, JJanggu, jangan dimakan tas Jongin…"

Jongin menutup buku dan menarik tas biru yang digigit oleh dua anak puppy nya.

"Kalian main saja bersama Monggu, dia diam dan tidak nakal"

Chanyeol melihat Jongin menarik tas nya agar terlepas dari gigitan dua anak puppynya. Sekarang terjadi tari-tarikan tas antara Jongin dengan anak puppy nya. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Jongin yang tidak mau kalah menarik kuat tas nya dengan tangan kanannya, alhasil ia terjerembab ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Jongina, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin melihat Chan hyung nya datang dengan tampang khawatir. Ia merasa pantat nya sakit sekali berbenturan dengan lantai keramik rumahnya. Tapi ia tak akan menangis. Chan hyung nya selalu mengejeknya anak jelek dan cengeng tiap ia menangis. Mungkin ia akan menangis di dalam kamarnya saja. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan membawa tas birunya itu ke kursinya kembali.

"Jongina, lihat ini. Hyung bawa lego. Ayo kita rangkai bersama-sama. Ini edisi baru dari Jepang, kau pasti suka dengan robot ini nanti"

Jongin masih acuh, ia membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan seluruh perlengkapan belajarnya ke tas dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, jangan mengacuhkan hyung"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin dan mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan tinggi tubuh Jongin. Saat matanya memandang Jongin, si bocah imut berambut jamur didepannya itu malah tak mau menatap wajahnya. Ia segera memegang wajah Jongin dan memaksa Jongin melihatnya.

"Maafkan hyung waktu itu ya?"

"Chan hyung jahat dan mengejek Jongin"

"Hyung tidak mengejek Jongin"

"Hyung mentertawakan Jongin bersama teman hyung karena Jongin jelek"

"Kami tidak mengejek mu. Hyung sering bercerita pada teman-teman hyung kalau ada anak kecil bernama Jongin yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan yang suka bermain di rumah hyung. Mereka tak bermaksud mengejek mu, maksud mereka itu kau lucu"

"Mereka bilang Jongin gendut dan cokelat"

"Jongin tak cokelat, Jongin hanya tak seputih hyung. Jongin juga tak gendut, hanya agak _chubby_ saja. Jongin adik hyung yang paling imut dan manis. Kalau sudah besar nanti, Jongin pasti sangat seksi"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan hyung nya. Ia belum percaya 100% ucapan itu. Lagipula ia tidak tahu seksi itu seperti apa. Bagaimana kalau seksi itu hitam dan gendut besar dan Chanyeol makin suka mengejeknya?

"Hyung tukang bohong. Jongin tidak mau bicara dengan hyung lagi"

"Yang benar?"

"Benar, hyung pergi saja. Jangan ganggu Jongin"

Jongin beranjak ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang bergambar anak ayam.

"Nanti kalau Jongin tidak mau bicara, Chan hyung akan marah juga loh. Kalau hyung marah, nanti tidak ada yang menggendong Jongin waktu Jongin kelelahan setelah kita bermain di taman, tidak ada yang menemani Jongin tidur waktu kita piknik bersama, dan tidak ada yang menyukai Jongin lagi"

Ia mendengar Jongin terisak kecil dan memegangi pantatnya. Pasti karena jatuh tadi. Ia segera mengelus-elus pantat montok adiknya itu dari luar celana bermaksud meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Masih sakit ya? jangan menangis jongina" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Jongin masih menangis dan Chanyeol masih setia mengusap-usap belakang celana Jongin. Sudah lebih lima menit Jongin menangis dan sekarang tangisan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Chanyeol melihat Jongin diam saja karena adik nya itu membelakanginya.

"Jongin….."

Rupanya bocah kecil itu sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tertawa sendiri melihat Jongin yang tidur sekarang. Ia menciumi rambut Jongin dan menoel-noel pipinya pelan.

"Dasar anak kecil"

_CHANKAI_

"Jongin, Chan hyung bawa ayam goreng untuk mu"

Chanyeol belum putus asa untuk membujuk Jongin agar memaafkannya.

"Ini hyung bawa lego yang kemarin juga, ayo kita bermain"

Jongin yang sedang bermain-main bola dengan ketiga anak puppy nya menghentikan acara mainnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil melirik kotak ayam goreng paling ia sukai sekaligus lego menarik di tangan Chan hyung nya.

"Jongin tak mau bicara dan bermain dengan Chan hyung yang jahat dan tak perhatian pada Jongin lagi. Appa sudah membelikan ku tiga puppy yang lucu. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu bermain dengan Chan hyung. Sekarang Monggu, Jjangah dan Jjanggu adalah teman Jongin"

"Hyung kan tidak jahat Jongin"

"Kalau ada teman hyung, Jongin pasti hyung abaikan seperti minggu lalu. Itu jahat namanya"

"Nanti tidak lagi. Jongin yang paling hyung sayang"

"Hyung pasti bohong"

"Hyung minta maaf, sekarang maafkan hyung ya?"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau seseorang meminta maaf, Jongin harus memaafkan nya. Jongin tidak sayang dengan hyung?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi Jongin tidak mau memaafkan hyung?"

"Ya"

"Jadi hyung harus bagaimana supaya Jongin memaafkan hyung?"

Jongin melihat hyung nya sekarang berjongkok di depan nya. Jarak mereka dekat sekali. Ia bisa melihat wajah serius dan tatapan menunggu hyungnya. Tangan hyungnya juga memegang kedua bahu kecilnya agar ia tak lari lagi.

"Ada syaratnya kalau hyung mau Jongin maafkan"

"Apa?"

Jongin kecil tersenyum manis mendengar respon hyungnya.

"Pertama, tiap pulang sekolah hyung harus bermain dengan Jongin. Kedua, jangan melupakan Jongin kalau ada teman hyung, dan yang ketiga….."

"Yang ketiga?"

Chanyeol masih menunggu Jongin yang tampak berpikir sejenak tentang keinginan ketiganya.

"Hyung harus jadi pacar Jongin. Chan hyung hanya boleh perhatian pada Jongin, jangan main _game_ terus"

"Eh?"

Jongin melihat Chan hyung nya bertampang heran menatapnya. Ia jadi cemberut.

"Kau belum tahu maksud perkataan mu. Jangan bicara pacar-pacaran Jongina"

"Jongin tahu, kata Taemin pacar itu orang yang selalu ada menemani Jongin bermain dan sayang pada Jongin. Chan hyung tidak mau menyayangi Jongin?"

"Artinya memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya tidak itu saja. Hyung bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya"

"Jadi hyung tidak mau jadi pacar Jongin?"

"Bukan begitu Jongina"

"Kalau Chan hyung tak mau jadi pacar Jongin ya sudah, Jongin tak akan mau bicara dan memafkan hyung. Jongin akan menerima ajakan Taemin saja untuk jadi pacarnya!"

Jongin menggendong salah satu dari ketiga puppy nya ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memikirkan ucapan terkahir Jongin. Ia malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Kenapa Jongin nya makin lucu dan makin pintar mengancam seperti itu?. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengejar Jongin yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei, hei …."

Jongin mendekap _puppy_ putihnya ke dada sambil menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Baiklah, maafkan hyung ya. Jongin jangan marah lagi"

"Hyung harus jadi pacar Jongin dan menuruti permintaan tadi. Kalau tidak mau, Jongin akan marah terus"

"Iya, hyung mau jadi pacar Jongin. Tapi Jongin jangan mau diajak pacaran teman Jongin itu"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak ragu untuk mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dan menciumnya. Ia mengambil anak puppy dari dekapan Jongin dan membiarkan anak anjing itu bermain bersama dua anak anjing lainnya. Kini gilirannya yang mendekap tubuh adik dan Jongin tak ragu membalasnya.

"Ayo kita main dan makan ayam goreng ini"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan Chanyeol sudah tahu arti isyarat itu. Jongin minta gendong. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok agar Jongin bisa naik ke punggungnya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah hyung mainnya"

"Untuk apa ke sana? kenapa mainnya tidak di rumah Jongin saja?"

"Hyung hanya sendiri di rumah, umma dan appa hyung sedang pergi. Sedangkan Yura noona baru pulang les sore hari"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ia tertawa saat ketiga anak _puppy_ nya melihatnya pergi. Jongin dengan semangat melambaikan tangan.

"Hyung…."

Jongin memanggil Chan hyungnya yang berjalan menyeberang jalan ke rumahnya.

"Jongin sayang Chan hyung"

"Hyung tahu Jongina, hyung juga menyayangi mu"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuh kecil Jongin dalam gendongannya. Senang rasanya akan menghabiskan sore luangnya bersama Jongin nya yang lucu lagi. Walau kadang nakal dan cerewet, tapi Jongin selalu membuatnya rindu. Anak ini selalu tahu cara bagaimana menarik hatinya. Jadi ia sangat menyukai Jongin.

"Hyung, kalau pacaran itu kita akan bermain apa saja?"

Chanyeol sulit menahan tawanya. Jongin masih polos, dan tak tahu mencerna arti kata-kata orang dewasa. Walau ia masih kecil juga, setidaknya ia tak sepolos Jongin. Mungkin besok-besok ia harus sedikit mengawasi Jongin bila Jongin bermain dengan Taemin itu.

"Bermain apa saja, yang penting Jongin senang"

Jongin tertawa membayangkan hal-hal seru dalam benaknya.

"Hyung ajari Jongin main game yang seperti milik hyung"

"Ada syaratnya"

"Syaratnya apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar keantusiasan Jongin.

"Jongin harus berjanji untuk terus menyukai Chan hyung selama-lamanya"

"Jongin janji" ucapnya tanpa berpikir lama

"Jongin juga harus pulang bersama hyung kalau di hari Sabtu"

"Iya Jongin akan menunggu hyung. Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kita beda sekolah?"

"Jongin harus menunggu hyung pulang di rumah, setelahnya kita akan bermain bersama"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudah sangat besar nanti? apa kita bisa bermain bersama terus?"

"Bisa saja"

"Tapi kalau nanti Jongin menikah dan hyung juga sudah menikah, kita pasti akan berpisah. Seperti appa dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka tak bisa lagi berjumpa dan bermain bersama"

"Kita tidak akan seperti itu, karena Chan hyung kan akan menikah nya dengan Jongin. Jadi kita akan hidup bersama dan tak terpisah"

"Woahhhh, itu keren. Kita akan sering makan bersama, nonton TV bersama, belanja bersama, dan tidur bersama juga. Ayo kita segera menikah hyung!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan Jongin pun ikut tertawa mendengar tawa geli hyungnya. Rasanya sangat bahagia, Jongin selalu suka bersama Chanyeol. Ia akan banyak tertawa dengan hal-hal yang Chanyeol lakukan dan ucapkan. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat suka menghiburnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menikah. Mengucap janji dan akan bersama sehidup semati" ucap Chanyeol menurunkan Jongin di sofa.

Jongin senang dengan ide itu karena ada Chanyeol yang akan terus bersamanya. Chanyeol makin tertawa keras dengan perkataannya sendiri. Terdengar seperti lelucon karena Jongin pasti tidak paham betul maknanya, tapi ada ribuan keseriusan dari hatinya untuk mewujudkan itu di masa depan. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengajak Jongin bermain pengantin-pengantinan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus menemukan gaun selayar kakaknya waktu kecil dulu. Pasti Jongin lucu jika mengenakan gaun putih khas pengantin dengan _flower crown_ di kepalanya. Dan ia harus bisa mencium Jongin sungguhan nanti. Ciuman hal paling penting saat menikah dan Chanyeol tak ingin melewatkannya. Latihan ciuman sebelum menghadapi pernikahan sungguhan tidak ada salahnya kan?.

_FIN_


End file.
